Liam Returns
by IloveMrsC
Summary: Liam Connor comes back from the dead to find that Carla is in a new relationship, but who will she choose? Between the love of her life and Peter Barlow, the man who helped her through her drink problem...
1. Chapter 1

It was saturday morning. Peter walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a white towel, he was carrying a smaller towel in his hand and was drying his damp hair with it. He could hear Carla in the bedroom pottering about, they were getting ready for Michelle's birthday party and he couldn't help feeling excited, not really about the party, more about being able to dance with Carla. He walked into the bedroom and saw her standing in front of the mirror in a towel doing her make-up. From what he could tell she'd already done her hair and it looked gorgeous as always, long and silky flowing down her back, nothing like Leanne's, Carla was nothing like Leanne. She was more understanding, more caring and considerate and not everything revolved around her. To make things even better she was bloody beautiful.

Carla glanced across the room at Peter, standing there getting dressed, she couldn't help wondering how she'd managed to find a man who was so incredibly perfect, and who so far hadn't turned out to be a psychopath. Liam was the love of her life, after he died she never thought she could love anyone as much as him however Peter had proved her wrong. She loved him just as much, maybe more.

They arrived at the party fashionably late, both looking great of course. Carla was in a plain black, strapless maxi dress which accentuated all her greatest assets. Her hair was down in loose curls and her make-up was subtle, she looked stunning and Peter knew it, he knew he was making every man in the room jealous. He himself was dressed in a smart grey suit, Carla couldn't take her eyes off him, she couldn't wait to get him home that night!

There was a good atmosphere at the party which was what they all needed after the year they'd had, a lot of people turned up and there were no dramas, thankfully. Eventually a slow song came on and everyone went up with their partners, Michelle and Carla danced together, laughing hysterically as they did so knowing what people must be thinking. As the song neared to an end Peter tapped Michelle on the shoulder and said "Mind if I have this dance Michelle" "Yeah course Peter, go ahead" she replied, going off to dance with Maria instead.

Peter pulled Carla in close and breathed in her scent, he leant his head on her shoulder, immediately getting butterflies in his stomach, as he did whenever he was close to her, despite the fact they lived together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, he groped at the skin beneath her dress and planted a kiss on her smooth, flawless cheek. He was never happier than when he was holding her, he never imagined he could ever feel like this for anyone, it was a feeling that he'd never experienced before and one he'd treasure forever.

"This is lovely" Carla pointed out, leaning in to breath in the smell of aftershave which she'd bought him a while back and the slight hint of tobacco. It was always comforting when he held her, it reminded her of how safe he'd made her feel in her time of need after the rape, she never would've got through it without him.

Sean and the other factory workers were watching on as Carla and Peter danced together "I do feel sorry for Leanne for what he did to her, but they do make the most beautiful couple" Sean said, gazing at them from where he was seated with Marcus, Julie, Eileen, Hayley and Sally. "Carla deserves some happiness after what she's been through, it's good that she's found someone who clearly adores her" Sally replied, remembering how badly she'd treated Carla in the months after the rape and instantly feeling guilty. Carla and Peter were turning heads, everybody found it adorable how in love they were. It brought a tear to Michelle's eye to see Carla so happy, it disgusted her that someone could've treated Carla so badly but she knew that Peter would protect her.

The evening was nearing to an end and everyone was drunk, aside from Peter of course, Carla had only had a bit to drink as she knew Peter didn't appreciate her drinking. Carla then got up to do a speech, "I'll make this brief as I don't wanna bore you all with tedious tales of our childhood or ought like that, but I do wanna say how grateful I am to Michelle, she's been like a sister to me and she's really got me through the past few months, I don't know where I'd be without her. She's an amazing person and I love her dearly, I hope you've had a really amazing birthday darlin" They all raised their glasses to Michelle, who by this point was in tears and gave Carla a massive hug. "That was lovely Carla, and now look, you've ruined my make-up!" They both laughed.

Carla and Peter were preparing to leave as they were both shattered so she picked up her glass to finish the last of her drink. Then suddenly everyone turned around to look at the familiar man who had just walked in looking nervous and slightly out of place. Nobody said anything until Stella broke the awkward silence "hiya love, what would you like to drink, I assume that's what you're ere for?" She was oblivious to why everyone was so shocked that this man had walked into the pub, he didn't reply to her, just stared blankly at the faces in the room, one face in particular, Carla's. She was standing across the bar from him, she wasn't making any noise but she had tears streaming down her face, Peter was standing next to her looking just as shocked as her. Michelle was standing behind Carla, she was crying hysterically, as was Maria. "This can't be happening" Michelle shouted. "I must be dreaming, you're dead, YOU'RE DEAD!" Stella had no idea what was going on, she was about to question them when Maria started shouting too "It can't be you, it can't be, Liam?"


	2. Chapter 2

Carla slammed her glass down on the bar and stormed out of the pub, staying as far away from Liam as possible, not letting herself look at him. He felt a wave of disappointment overcome him. He knew that there were a lot of people who wanted to see him, especially Michelle and Maria, but when he returned, it was for Carla.

Despite the fact he desperately wanted to run after Carla he had to explain what had happened, he couldn't just return from the dead and walk out again with no explanation. He sat down with Michelle and Maria at an empty table and Stella brought some drinks over for them. Noris, of course, was standing there suspiciously with Mary trying to listen in "Not much changes then, ey Noris?" Liam said sarcastically. "Liam, I can't believe i'm sitting with you, and i'm still not sure if this is actually happening, but i'm livid at you, so you better have a bloody good excuse for why the hell you're not dead" Michelle said to Liam, trying to stay calm. "Look, I know this must be hard, and it's hard for me as well but-" "Look just get on with it Liam, I'm going bad here" Maria said, cutting him off. "Alright, you're gonna be annoyed with me when I tell you the story but try not to but in, basically, well, the last thing I remembered was seeing a car coming towards me, that was it. Then all of a sudden, I woke up, I didn't know where I was, it was pitch black and there was an awful smell. I though I'd gone blind, I'd tried reaching out but all I could feel was wood. That's when I started feeling claustrophobic, I was petrified, I kept screaming but I didn't think anyone was gonna hear me but a female's voice replied. I shouted at her to help me, it took a while but eventually they got me out." Michelle and Maria couldn't help crying, knowing that while they'd been grieving for him he'd been very much alive. "When I got out I realised where I was, in a grave yard, then I remembered that I'd been hit with a car, they couple who were breathing heavily in front of me, clearly worn out from digging me out. They looked quite old and asked me what had happened, I was honest, I told them that I had no idea and they invited me back to their house and told me that they'd been visiting their son's grave who had died fighting in Afghanistan, so that's where I've been staying..." "what? why the HELL DIDN'T YOU COME BACK? YOU LEFT YOUR FAMILY GRIEVING AND WENT TO LIVE WITH SOME RANDOM COUPLE?" Michelle screeched at Liam. "They're not some random couple they saved my life, they'd just lost their son and I felt I owed it to them to stay there, keep them company" "You felt you owed it to them? It didn't cross your mind that you might owe it to your family to let them know you're not dead?" Michelle couldn't believe what he'd done. Liam stood up in anger "I WAS SCARED OK, I'D JUST BEEN BURIED ALIVE AND I COULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING, I KNEW YOU'D ALL BE GRIEVING AND I COULDN'T JUST SHOW UP AND BREAK THE NEWS THAT I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE AND WELL" For the first time in a long time Maria spoke "Why did you come back now then?" Liam sat back down again now, knowing he had to be honest. "I bought the weatherfield newspaper the other day, for the first time in ages, and I saw the front page. Something about a rapist so I wanted to read it, then I realised who it was.." He couldn't look at Maria while saying this. "So I knew I had to return" "Well perhaps you should've been there for her when she was going through it." Michelle stormed out of the pub. "Listen Maria, I'm sorry-" "I know Liam, but I'm struggling to comprehend this and to be honest I just wanna leave, but I need to tell you first, you've got a son."


	3. Chapter 3

Liam was shocked at what Maria had just told him, she was clearly too upset to stay as she stormed out of the pub in tears, although he knew he should go after her he still desperately wanted to see Carla. He walked out of the rovers, aware that everyone was staring at him as he left but he was more concerned about seeing Carla.

He walked up to the factory door then hesitated, it was overwhelming standing outside the place where he used to work, knowing the woman he was - and still is - madly in love with is inside. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, she'd be fuming, he knew Carla very well and knew not to get on the wrong side of her but there wasn't really anything he could do about that now.

He walked through the door anxiously, he knew she was in her office as he could hear the faint sound of her crying, it killed him to see her upset which almost made him turn around and walk back out again, but he knew he couldn't, he had to see her.

He walked through the office door and saw her sitting there, when she saw him she leapt up and leant against the wall looking petrified and unbelievably vulnerable. It broke his heart knowing that it was him that made her feel like that.

"Carla..." He started his sentence but was unsure how to finish it. He knew he had to continue as she wasn't saying anything, just standing with her hands pressed against the wall and her whole body was shaking violently. He may have only been in the room with her for about a minute but he could tell that she had changed, she'd always been weaker on the inside than she made out but she never used to let it show. Perhaps it was the rape, had it really changed her this much, made her a nervous wreck? He didn't know, but what he did know was that never in his life had he seen Carla Connor lost for words.

"I know you must be terrified right now but I assure you that was not my intention.." she was showing no emotion on her face, aside from fear so he felt he had to explain.

"I suppose you're very confused right now, you want me to explain why I'm here...don't you?" He didn't know what to do, he felt helpless, she wasn't saying anything or replying to him, so he assumed he should repeat everything he'd said to Maria and Michelle, she deserved to hear it from him rather than one of them.

"Can I sit down?" He asked her nervously, glancing towards the empty chair opposite he desk. She didn't say anything back to him, just watched as he edged towards the seat. She was staring at him and they had a moment where they just looked into each other's eyes. Despite the fact it was dark in the factory, he could tell from looking into her eyes that she was hiding a lot of hurt, he could also see that she was definitely the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on. He'd always known that but it had been a while since he'd seen her, yet he still felt the same. She looked especially stunning stood there in her elegant black dress with her long, raven hair slightly dishevelled and mascara had stained her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and he could tell she was fighting the urge to cry, all we wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go but he knew if he went anywhere near her he'd scare her.

"It's a long story really, well..." he explained everything to her in as much detail as he had to Michelle and Maria, throughout the story she said nothing, just carried on staring at him, but he could see that although she was still petrified, she was also getting angry now, probably feeling the same way as the other's had, wondering why he'd stayed with a couple he barely knew for years instead of coming back.

"Carla please, just say something, I can't stand this, I haven't seen or spoken to you in years and now you're just standing there staring at me and it's killing me!"

He was tempted to leave but in that moment she spoke.

"Oh, it's killing you is it? How the hell do you think I felt? Do you know how long it's taken me to get over losing you? Just as I think I'm doing alright you decide to show up out of the blue with some ridiculous story about staying with some old couple about ten minutes away from me! So i'm sorry if i'm being out of order here."

This was the Carla he knew, the fiesty no-nonsense Carla, but it wasn't, she was different, it sounded as if it took her a lot just to get this sentence out, her voice still made his heart melt, her alluring and unbelievably sexy voice. However now it was more shaky, more nervous, not that this changed the way he felt.

"I'm sorry Carla, I wish I'd been less of a coward and come back, but I didn't have the guts, especially knowing that you didn't love me..."

"What do you mean I don't love you?" Carla asked, yet deep down she knew what he was referring to, the last time they had spoke when she'd firmy told him that she did not love him, it had haunted her ever since and she'd always wished she could see him again and tell him how much she really did love him, and now she had the oppurtunity but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, she had to be loyal to Peter.

"You told me that you didn't love me, I really hoped you were just saying that but after I 'died' and I thought about it some more, It occured to me that there'd be no reason for you to ever love me..." Liam had tears in his eyes now which were forcing themselves from his eyes.

Carla didn't say anything back, just looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well, why would you love me? I mean look at you, you could have any man you want, you're beautiful, on the inside and out, I was lucky to ever get the chance to be with you but I was kidding myself if I ever thought you had any feelings for me whatsoever." He couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

Carla couldn't help from crying now, knowing how she'd made him feel, she really did love him, she wanted to wipe his tears away, hold him and tell him that she always loved him and always will. However the truth was that she was petrified, after the rape the only man she felt comfortable with was Peter, she didn't like other men touching her or even looking at her so despite how desperately she wanted to hold him, she couldn't. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! It makes me really happy to read them, keep reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Look Liam, I think you should just leave now, alright" Carla wished that these weren't the words coming out of her mouth however she just couldn't hack it any longer, she couldn't stand being in the same room with someone she loved deeply knowing she couldn't go anywhere near him.

"Oh, right, ok..." Liam replied, sadly, clearly reluctant to leave, Carla almost called him back in, she almost ran over to him and leapt into his arms, but she didn't. Instead she watched him walk out with his head bowed down and she listened to his every footstep until she heard the factory door shut. It was only then that she could relax, she could finally sink into her chair instead of pressing her body firmly against the wall. She checked her phone, 14 missed calls, 5 from Michelle, 9 from Peter. Peter... the man she had fallen madly in love with last year when he helped her with her drink problem. He'd given up so much for her and she really appreciated his loyalty. She knew she ought to go home to him, but she didn't know how he felt about Liam returning, she really didn't want to hurt him, at the minute she just wanted to cuddle up in his arms and forget the world.

She put her key in the door and braced herself, she knew how she was going to act. Normal, as if nothing had happened, put on a front like only Carla Connor knew how.

"Hiya love, i'm back, you up there?"

Peter was sitting on the sofa head in hands, the same position he'd been in for the past hour, just contemplating his future with the love of his life, if there would be a future even. It suprised him when he heard her cheery voice, why was she in a good mood? He imagined that when she eventually returned hope she'd be crying her eyes out.

"Hey, sorry I had to leave like that, I just had some things at the factory to sort out" She kissed him on the cheek and took her coat off. She seemed fine, as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't even noticed Liam walk in the pub. But Peter knew Carla like nobody else could, he knew she'd been crying, he could see the mascara stains under her eyes, he could tell she was worried, that somewhere inside her she was calling out for someone to lean on, but was it him she wanted or Liam? Had she spoken to Liam yet? Had they hugged? Kissed? There were so many things he wanted to ask, but the most important question was the one which came out of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, he knew she'd say she was fine as she kicked off her heels and sat on the sofa opposite him. He looked into her eyes, trying to guess how she was feeling but it was hard to know.

"Yeah... I'm fine, why?"

"You know why, Carla."

"Peter stop speaking in riddles, just say what you want to say"

"I could say the same to you, acting as if you're fine, did you not see who walked into the rovers?" She didn't reply, just sat there looking down, fiddling with one of the rings on her fingers.

"Hey, Carla? Liam walked in. He came back from the dead, why are you acting like you're not bothered? CARLA! JUST SAY SOMETHING, TELL ME HOW YOU'RE FEELING COS' YOU'RE HARDLY AN OPEN BOOK ARE YOU?"

"OH FOR GOD SAKES PETER," Carla stood up now, clearly annoyed.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?" Peter stood up now as well, also annoyed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME! YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING'S HUNKY DORY, AS USUAL. YOU'D OF THOUGHT NOW THAT WE'RE TOGETHER YOU MIGHT WANNA OPEN UP TO ME A BIT MORE, BUT NOTHING CHANGES DOES IT?"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT PETER? I OPEN UP TO YOU ALL THE TIME, I NEVER STOP, I'M CONSTANTLY MOANING TO YOU ABOUT ALL MY PROBLEMS, THERE'S NO POINT BURDENING YOU WITH ANYMORE IS THERE?" She sat back down again now, exhasperated.

"Carla, Carla love you're not a burden to me, I wanna help you in any way I can, but if you don't tell me how you're feeling then I can't help you, can I? So please, tell me." He knelt down in front of her now, slipping his hands into hers and gripping them tight, looking into her eyes reassuringly.

Carla spoke in a quiet scared voice, on the verge of crying.

"I'm terrified"

"Why love?"

"Because Peter, a man who...who used to love me...a lot, who I thought had died, has returned and..." Carla tried to choose her words carefully, so as not to upset Peter.

"Well, I'm just really scared that he's gonna try and come near me, try to touch me, I don't feel comfortable around him, ever since the rape the only man I've felt comfortable around is you, and Liam is someone I used to feel comfortable around, but now thanks to Frank he's made me scared around any man..." Peter didn't know what to say to her, he knew what she was trying to say, but she didn't want to say it to him, he wasn't going to force her, he just wanted to make her feel better, so instead he said nothing. He just got up,sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her close to him. She sunk into his arms and breathed a big sigh of relief, knowing she didn't have to say anymore. He kissed her on the top of her head and stroked her back until she was content and finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really grateful for all the lovely reviews, keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter! It's a Carchelle scene, haven't been well so this chapter may not be that good... **

Liam had slept at Michelle's house that night, she hadn't forgiven him but at least she wasn't still as hysterical as yesturday. He had just left the shop, Norris of course had been eyeing him up suspiciously whilst Rita, who was being friendly as always, had been serving him. He saw Carla's car pull up outside the factory so he quickly stood out of sight however he was still able to watch her. She got out of the car looking incredible as usual. She was wearing a smart, grey dress with a black belt which was tight fitting yet not revealing, with black tights and long black boots. Her silky hair was blowing in the wind and he desperately wanted to run his fingers through it, her cheeks were red from the cold and her make-up looked perfect as it always did. He almost called her name however he just stood and watched her strut into the factory confidently, he knew she was hiding the fact she felt uneasy and upset yet she'd never let the factory girls see that.

"Morning Chelle" Michelle hesitated before replying, Carla hadn't asnwered any of her calls yesturday so it was a suprise to see that she'd even showed up today.

"Hi..how you feelin'?" Carla knew she didn't have to pretend with Michelle, she was going through it to, Liam was her brother, and she was the only person that Carla could open up to about her feelings for Liam.

"Not too good love, how about you?" Carla took her coat off and sat down with Michelle at her desk.

"Still in shock really, can't quite believe what's happened, I'm just so annoyed at him for not coming back but at the same time I'm just overwhelmingly happy that I have my brother back..." Michelle started to cry now, using her fingertips to prevent the tears from falling. Carla held her hands in both of her hands and squeezed them tight.

"I know how you're feeling darlin'...did he stay round your's last night?"

"Yeah, he was pretty upset when he came round, didn't really speak, did you see him at all?"

"Well...Yeah, I did, he came to the factory to explain what happened...he got upset when he remembered that I'd told him I didn't love him the night he died..."

"And? Did you put him straight? Tell him you were lying? That you were just saying it cos' you felt guilty?"

"No..."

"Why not Carla?"

"Why not? Because Michelle, Because it took it all outta' me just to string a sentence together when he was there, I've spent the past few years trying to force myself into getting over the love of my life dying and now he's back, and I'm too, too...scarred from what happened with Frank to let him anywhere near me!"

"Oh Carla, I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, but I do have a question...do you still love him?"

This was the same question which had been playing on Carla's mind all night, should she lie to Michelle? It might be the best thing to do, if she didn't speak about it then maybe she could convince herself that there were no feelings there. No, she thought, that was ridiculous, she could never convince herself that the feelings weren't there, she tried ever since he died but it didn't work. She'd tried on the day that she told Liam she didn't love him, it never worked.

"I wish I didn't, I wish that the feelings had faded, but yeah, I do still love him, just as much as I did then, maybe more..."

"And what about Peter?" Carla sighed now at this question.

"hmmm, Peter, I love Peter so much, I really do, and he gave up his family for me, he gave up everything, we've just been trying to settle down together, to start a life, he's got custody of Simon, who's eventually getting used to me being around, everything has been perfect lately..."

"But? Who do you love more?" Michelle questioned, no idea of what the answer would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know Michelle, I honestly have no idea Michelle" Carla replied after hesitating for a few seconds, wondering if she genuinely didn't have a clue.

"Oh Carla, what are you gonna do? You can't string them both along, you'll have to make a decision."

"Don't you think I know that Michelle? Didn't it occur to you that I could've stayed awake all of last night trying to make a decision?" Carla shouted at Michelle.

"I know love I'm sorry ok, but what really, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, there's no way of knowing who I love more, I haven't been with Liam for years, how would I know if I actually love him still? I know for a fact that I love Peter. What I don't know is whether I love Peter for Peter or..."

"Or what, Carla?"

"Or whether I just fell in love with him because he was the closest I'd ever felt to Liam..."

"No, I'm sure you didn't just fall in love with him for that reason"

"Michelle, you don't know that, every man that I've been with since I thought Liam died, I've always compared them to him, that's why I dumped Trev!"

"But Peter's nothing like Liam"

"No, but one of the things that attracted me to him was that we had the same connection as me and Liam, he understands me like Liam does, and I could be wrong but I can't help thinking that that is why I fell so madly in love with him, because I knew he was the closest thing I'd get to Liam, and perhaps that's why I was so persistant and clung to him so much..."

Carla had finished work for the day and was on her way to Peter's flat when she saw Maria on the other side of the road. She hadn't seen Maria since yesturday and she hadn't spoken to her either, she had no idea how she was coping with everything and she really wanted to talk to her. Maria hadn't noticed her yet and Carla was starting to doubt whether it was such a good idea to have a conversation with her, after all, Liam returning might bring back all the feelings of anger Maria had felt towards her when she'd found out about the affair.

"Carla" Well, it was too late, she'd have to talk to her now.

"Oh hiya Maria" Maria crossed over the road and was standing in front of Carla.

"How you bearing up? You seemed pretty upset when you stormed out the rovers last night"

"Oh yeah, I was pretty upset, you know, as you can imagine, but yeah I'm alright, how are you anyway?"

"It just doesn't feel right, I've been grieving for him for years and now he's back. Have you seen him at all?"

"Oh I know what you mean. Erm, yeah, he came to the factory last night, just to explain everything...You?"

"Oh right, Ok. Yeah, he spoke to me and Michelle last night and he's coming round soon to meet his little boy, Liam, for the first time" Carla couldn't help feeling disappointed, jealous even, that Liam would be spending the evening with Maria.

"Oh, that should be nice...So...Are you two gonna get back together then?"

"That's a bit of a personal question and to be honest I don't really think that's any of your business"

"I was just asking-"

"Yeah, well don't. Why did you ask anyway? You waiting for him to get back with me so you can have an affair with him again hey?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"Maria, you know I'm sorry, and I really do regret hurting you like that"

"You can't regret it that much or you wouldn't have done it again to poor Leanne would you?"

"Maria I can't help it if I fall in love with someone can I?"

"No, what you're problem is is that you force men to fall in love with you, Peter didn't wanna love you and neither did Liam but you kept on and on at them didn't you? Constantly trying to seduce them until they couldn't take it any longer and had to give in."

"Maria don't say that, I didn't force them to love me, it's not my fault if they fell in love with me!"

"Oh no course not, nothing is your fault is it? Liam, Peter, the rape..." Maria almost murmered the last two words, knowing it was a mistake saying them but not having the decency to take it back.

"Maria how can you say that, the rape was NOT my fault! You of all people know what Frank was like!"

"Yeah but come on Carla, If I managed to escape he can't have been trying that hard can he? I just think you enjoy playing the victim and the rape was a great way of making Peter take pity on you and fall in 'love' with you"

"MARIA! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING. I CALLED YOU WHEN HE RAPED ME, NOT PETER. I WOULD NOT STAND FOR BEING RAPED JUST TO GET PETER INTO BED!"

"Oh whatever Carla, I don't know why I ever forgave you cos' nothing ever changes with you does it? Now I need to go and pick up my son so he can meet his dad, why don't you get back to Peter hey?" Maria walked off down the street leaving Carla fuming and devastated.

She had changed her mind, she didn't want to go back to Peter, she just wanted to be alone so she went back to her flat in a complete state.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla hurriedly stuffed the key in the lock of the door to her flat and burst inside. Due to the fact she hadn't been in her flat since she moved in with Peter a strange feeling came over her, however this was quickly disolved by the rich taste of red wine. She sat down on the sofa, ran her fingers through her hair and began to cry, the only time she felt could do this was when she was alone therefore now was the perfect oppurtunity. Just as she was beginning to relax she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it must be Michelle or someone, she really wasn't in the mood for speaking to Michelle so she considered ignoring them but whoever this was, they were persistant. She went to the door and looked through the spy hole to see who it was, when she saw Liam standing there she immediately got butterflies in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror, her hair was a mess and black eye make-up was smeared down her face, she had not time to do anything about it, Liam was becomming impatient now so she answered to door.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" She was trying to avoid looking at him, she didn't want him to know that she was upset but this was virtually impossible considering the state she was in.

"I came to see you Carla, Maria said she'd had a run-in with you earlier"

"Oh right yeah, I'm guessing she's been bitching about me then?"

"She didn't really say much about you, I just though you might be a bit upset, and I guess I was right" He looked at the black make-up stains down her face when saying this. "But I suppose you want me to leave..."

"NO! I mean sorry, no...come in, well, only if you want to..." Liam didn't need persuading, he walked straight in, secretly quite pleased at how desperately she wanted to him stay.

Carla wasn't quite sure why she'd wanted him to stay so badly, seeing as she had been petrified the day before and hadn't wanted him anywhere near her. However it had really hurt her what Maria had said, it made her question whether Liam ever loved her or if it was her forcing him to love her. She felt very vulnerable at the minute, embarrassed even, she didn't know how to act around Liam. She used to know exactly how to push his buttons, she used to always know what to say, she was much feistier then. Now she just felt like a little girl around him.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" Carla said, looking down as she said it rather than straight at him. "I know, I look awful" She chuckled slightly but she wasn't at all amused.

"Carla, I don't think that it's even possible for _you _to look awful" he actually found her current appearence very sexy. The fact she had no idea how beautiful she was made her even more appealing. Yet he still had this niggling feeling that she wasn't the same person she used to be and he had to question her.

"Carla, I know I've only been back a day, but every time I see you I don't feel like I'm seeing the same Carla Connor I saw all them years ago..."

"What, the one who forced you to fall in love with her?"

"What are you on about, nobody forced me to fall in love with you"

"Oh don't make excuses for me Liam I don't deserve them, I'm a pathetic tart and I didn't deserve you and I certainly don't deserve Peter"

Liam moved closer to Carla but she instantly backed away, she then changed her mind and moved forward again, so they were centimetres apart.

"Carla, believe me when I tell you that the love I feel for you is genuine, I wouldn't still love you now after all this time if it wasn't, would I?" Liam said reassuringly.

"Maybe, but then maybe you would've come back a bit sooner..."

"I told you Carla, you said you didn't love me, I was scared to come back and face the music!"

"Oh come on Liam, don't be stupid, you know me, you know I lied! I lied to you and I lied to myself..."

"Are you saying that you do love me?" Carla didn't reply, she couldn't, she just burst into tears, tears of guilt, devastation, regret, even happiness! Liam was unsure about whether he should comfort her or not, he didn't know how she'd react but he decided to take the risk anyway, after all, he couldn't just leave her to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a tight embrace. She hesitated at first but she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his somewhat familiar scent. She immediantely felt calm and happy, she'd been wishing to be able to hold him again ever since she thought he'd died and now she could, there was no way she was letting him go.

He felt a feeling he'd missed more than anything for the past years, the feeling he always used to get when he held Carla. It was an indescribable yet amazing feeling which he would always cherish. He could smell perfume on her, it was only light and could only be smelt when extremely close to her which made him feel quite privelleged. He leant his head against her soft hair and kissed her head lightly. She made him feel warm and relaxed, he never wanted to let her go but he knew he'd have to, he'd have to give her back to Peter. But for the minute she was his, so he made sure to enjoy every moment with her.

"Yes" Carla said, still clinging to Liam.

"Yes what?" he asked, forgetting his previous question.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying, I do love you, I love you more than I should..." He held her tighter now.

"What about Peter?" He didn't want to ask that but he knew he had to. Carla felt guilty all over again, she pulled away from their embrace, she still had her hands on his arms though and he still had his hands on her waist.

"I don't know Liam, all I know is that I'm gonna have to make a choice, and it's gonna be the hardest decision ever" Carla looked down sadly.

Liam placed his hand underneath her chin and she lifted her head up slightly, they looked into eachother's eyes and he gently wiped away her each tear of her's with the tip of his finger. He didn't think about his next action, it just came naturally to him, he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away in an instant, as he expected but she couldn't resist kissing him, she'd was useless at resisting things; business, Peter, booze and there was no chance she was going to be able to resist Liam. She placed her hands on his cheeks, closed her eyes and kissed him passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam and Carla continued standing in the middle of her flat kissing, their kisses getting harder and faster, Liam was becomming more and more aroused as he groped at the skin beneath her clothing. They practically fell onto the sofa, him on top of her, suffocating her with his kisses. She felt a mixture of excitement and fear overcome her, not only was it the rape that made her apprehensive, the thought that she may not be as good in bed as she used to be also worried her. At least when she first slept with Peter he didn't know any differently, Liam used to sleep with her all the time, when she was far more confident, overpowering even. However now she was more timid, she didn't like being in control but she didn't like being controlled either. What if he though she was crap in bed? It was stupid of her to think that but she couldn't help it, it was really bugging her.

"Hey what's up Carla?" Liam had noticed that although Carla was still kissing him, her heart wasn't really in it now. He looked into her eyes and saw that something was bothering her. He was no mind reader but he could tell when Carla Connor wasn't happy.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's fine, carry on" She tried to lie, hoping Liam wouldn't see through her, sadly she'd been naive to even consider that.

"Carla, come on, I know that something's on your mind, tell me"

"It's just...Well...I may not be as good in bed as I used to be...I mean you know...after the rape" Liam sat up now and pulled Carla into him.

"Carla, It doesn't bother me, I've been dreaming of this for a long time now, and I think that it's pretty much impossible for you to be bad in bed" Liam let out a little laugh afterwards, hoping it'd cheer Carla up a little.

"But Liam, if you've been dreaming of this for a long time there's a good chance I'm gonna be a complete let down"

"Carla, don't think like that, you could never let me down. If you don't feel comfortable then we don't have to do anything, I can go, I wouldn't force you into anything, you know that" She did know that, but she was having trouble being reassured by this. She definitely knew that she didn't want him to go, in fact she still wanting to sleep with him, despite her uncertainty.

"No, I don't want you to go, I want you to stay, and I want you to come to bed with me"

"Are you sure Carla?"

"Yes, now stop talking and start kissing me before I change my mind!" They both grinned at this remark and he didn't take much convincing, he immdedietely started kissing her passionately again.

They stood up and made their way towards her bedroom door, still kissing, not allowing their lips to part as they edged close to the door which was slightly ajar. This would be the first time he'd been in her bedroom in years, it had always been his favourite place to be, everything in it was something that the woman he loves owns. She kicked the door open and pulled Liam inside. He managed to glance around the room in between kisses and saw that it still looked how it used to, the bed looked as if Carla had attempted to make it but couldn't be bothered, there were clothes everywhere and a perfume bottle on the bedside table.

Carla was tempted to do the same thing she did with Peter when they were going to sleep together, panic and push him off of her. However, for some strange reason she didn't feel she had to, she felt completely safe, perhaps because she was familiar with Liam whereas Peter had been new territory for her. She was just enjoying being reunited with a man she loved dearly, she felt happier and more content than she had in a long time due to everything that had gone on in her life recently. She had had many dreams of spending the night with Liam again after she thought he'd died, never did she think any of them would come true, yet here she was, about to sleep with him, and she was going to enjoy it!

He pushed her onto the bed, making sure to be gentle, he moved from kissing her on the lips to her neck, he could taste her perfume on his tongue and he continued moving his lips down her body. She was sighing with happiness, clearly aroused by the feel on his lips on her. She sat up and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to her lips, she began unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him lustfully. He helped undo the buttons and chucked his shirt across the room, she opened the buckle oh his belt, pulled down the zip of his jeans and he kicked them across the room too. He was now lying on top of her in his pants and his socks, feeling slightly embarrassed as well. Carla wasn't the only one that was nervous about them sleeping together, he hadn't actually slept with anyone since he 'died' as despite the fact he wasn't with Carla, he still felt committed to her. He hoped that he also would not let her down. He pulled her top over her head revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing, he quickly pulled off her skinny black jeans so that she was lying there in just her underwear. Her body was still as desirable as it had always been, she was slim and tanned with curves and breasts which were just perfection, he had no idea what she'd been worried about, what more could a man want? He felt that now would probably be the right time to take his socks off, he didn't want to look ridiculous after all. He kissed her body all over, desperately wanting to take her underwear off but enjoying the sexual tension between them, getting more aroused by the temptation. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and had to undo the clasp of her bra to reveal her breasts, well that was it for him, he couldn't take it anymore, he hurriedly pulled his pants off, aware that he probably looked foolish but not really giving a damn, he took her underwear off, being careful not to frighten her at all, he knew how fragile she must be and he immediately felt guilty for rushing. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable before they did anything therefore kissed her gently on the lips.

Admittedly, she did feel slightly nervous, but she allowed him to put himself inside of her. She groaned loudly as she felt him moving inside of him, he was slow at first, clearly making sure not to scare her despite his arousal which turned her on more as well as making her feel much safer.

Liam was lying in Carla's arms, his head on her chest and he was panting heavily. He never wanted this to end, he didn't want her to come to her senses and realise that what she was doing was wrong, she had a boyfriend, she was bound to become aware of what she was doing pretty soon. He all of a sudden felt very vulnerable, Carla was all he had but she had her own life, he now knew how she'd felt when they'd had the affair whilst he was with Maria, all the times he'd been angry at her for loving him, for managing to seduce him. This was perfect but he knew it wouldn't last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews,this chapter isn't very interesting to be honest,but hope you enjoy and carry on reading&reviewing! :) **

"Oh my God, what the hell have I done?" Carla said to herself as she paced up and down her flat in a silk, black night gown. It was the morning after the night before and she had just said goodbye to Liam as he'd headed back home to Michelle. How could she have been so stupid? After everything Peter had done for her and she'd just thrown it back in his face by sleeping with Liam. She couldn't deny she'd enjoyed it, but did she really see a future with Liam? Had she ever seen a future with him? She knew her and Peter had a future, or at least they did have, she'd always had faith in their relationship, but were her and Liam just an affair? Was it just lust? No, she knew she loved Liam, but she also knew that she loved Peter, adored him and before Liam returned she had done everything she could to cling to him, she would never have let him go. Now she didn't know how she felt. She knew she would have to face the music at some point and it should be sooner rather than later so she decided to get ready and go to work.

It was lunchtime and Carla had gone into Roy's Rolls to buy herself a chocolate eclair and it occured to her that she should probably go and see Peter so she bought him a bacon sandwich and went over to the bookies. It was empty when she went in but she couldn't see Peter.

"Oh hiya love, what you doing here" he came out from the office in a cheery mood which made Carla feel even worse.

"Oh, I bought you a bacon sandwich" Carla replied awkwardly.

"Oh thanks I'm starving" he took the bacon sandwich out of her hand and took a big bite out of it. "So, why didn't you come home last night"

"Oh, erm, me and Maria had an argument, I was a bit upset so I just went back to mine..."

"Oh right,ok" Peter could tell that she was hiding something but he didn't want to press her anymore about that. "So...have you seen..."

"Liam?" Carla knew that he was talking about Liam, but she wasn't sure how to answer this, should she lie? Or admit to him what happened? However before she had a chance to answer Peter put his sandwich down and spoke.

"Look Carla, I know how hard all this is for you, and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And I do know that you're feeling pressurised to make a choice between me and Liam, but whatever you do, well...I'll understand"

What Peter had said made Carla's heart melt. She half wished he'd say he wasn't going to be there for her and be really selfish but this was not what Peter was like, he's was caring and understanding, making her feel even guiltier. She couldn't tell him now could she? Not after what he'd said.

"So, erm, how about I cook us a meal tonight, Simon is staying at my dad and deirdre's house so we'll have the place to ourselves...what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be lovely, I'll see you later then" She kissed him on the lips and walked out and off down the street towards the factory however she was stopped by Liam.

"Hey Carla, what are you doing tonight?" Carla continued walking, Liam trailing after her.

"I'm busy"

"Why, what are you doing?"

"Look Liam, I'm in a relationship, I have a life of my own, and I think you ought to stay out of it" She was doing a classic Carla Connor, saying something she didn't really mean because she's upset.

"But Carla...What about last night" Carla turned round to face him now.

"Look Liam, last night was a mistake, a big one, and I really regret it, but it won't be happening again, so you can stop fantasizing and just...forget about it."

"Carla have you heard youself? How the hell am I supposed to forget about it? Why are you pretending like it didn't mean anything-"

"Because-it didn't. Now I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."


	10. Chapter 10

_**As usual, thankyou for all the lovely reviews, please continue reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

"Liam come on, what's up? I can tell that something's wrong" Michelle questioned Liam.

"Chelle, I'm fine, honestly" Liam tried to reassure Michelle, as soon as she walked in the door babbling on about work knew he was upset.

"Liam, I know that you're not, not come on, spill, what's happened?" Liam still didn't reply so she decided to press further. "Is it...Carla?" She could tell by his facial expression when she'd mentioned Carla's name that she must be right and it must be something that Carla had done. "Hey, Liam, what happened?"

"We...Slept together, last night"

"You what? You slept together? She's got a boyfriend Liam, a boyfriend who loves her very much, do you have any idea what you've-"

"LOOK, DON'T YOU THINK I'M AWARE OF HOW STUPID I'VE BEEN MICHELLE? BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I LOVE HER CAN I?"

"I know Liam, so if you slept together...then why are you upset?"

"Because...She said it was a mistake, she made it perfectly clear that she regretted sleeping with me and that she had chosen Peter"

"Well, did she say that she'd chosen Peter?"

"No, not exactly, but she didn't have to"

"Look Liam, Carla was devastated when you...'died' she loved you - still loves you - she's just finding it hard"

"Yeah, well I'm finding it hard to, to come back to the home I used to know, to find I've got a son with the woman I cheated on, and the woman I cheated on her with, who I'm madly in love with, has a new life and a new family"

Peter was slicing onions, trying not to rub his very teary eyes with the sleeve of his top. He wanted to make this evening special, it was only dinner but he loved Carla dearly and knew that she was struggling to make a choice between him and Liam, he at least wanted to know that he'd done the best he could. He was just about to fry the onions when he heard the buzzer go off. He didn't know who it could be, Simon was spending the night with Leanne and he assumed Carla would still be at work, she had a key anyway.

"Who is it?" He called down the phone to the person waiting outside.

"It's me, can I come up?" Ken asked his son, they got on a lot better these days since everything had settled down.

"Yeah sure" Peter pressed the button and put the phone down, he went and put the tea towel he'd been drying his hand on down on the table and opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, what with everything going on with Carla...and Liam"

"Oh, well, I'm fine" he continued preparing dinner as he tried to convince his dad he was ok. "She'll be home any minute, we're having a meal together, I'm cooking"

"Oh, it seems like you're going to an awful lot of effort"

"Well, it's just pasta, nothing impressive, you know me...and my cooking skills..." he could tell he wasn't being very convincing but he knew his dad would see through him anyway.

"Peter, I understand how hard this must be for you, you don't have to hide it"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Peter, you're my son-"

"Oh yeah, when it suits I'm your son"

"Oh here we go, pulling out the whole 'I'm an awful dad and was never there for you' card"

"Well it's true!"

"WELL I'M HERE FOR YOU NOW SO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"I think it's time for you to leave, dad." he grabbed Ken by the arm and lead him towards the door. "I think you've out-stayed your welcome"

"PETER LET GO OF ME, PETER!"

"WELL GET OUT THEN!"

"Look, I'm not trying to upset you, I'm not trying to force you into anything, I just want to know what's wrong"

"You want to know what's wrong? Isn't it obvious? No? Well, I'll tell you what's wrong, the love of my girlfriend's life has returned from the dead and she's being forced into making a choice between us and to be honest...I really don't think I stand a chance. So I'm just trying to enjoy the rest of the time I have with her, because I don't think it's gonna be very long"

"Oh Peter" Ken said, immediately forgiving his son for his earlier outburst.

At this point Carla opened the front door and walked inside, just as she was about to slam the front door shut she overheard voices upstairs.

"I'm just really scared of losing her" this sentence practically came out as a whisper, tears were rolling down his face now. He really was petrified of losing her, he hadn't been able to tell anyone, to let his feelings out.

"She means the world to me, she's my everything, but how can I compete with him? With Liam?"

"Well, there's a good chance she loves you more than him"

"Oh come on dad, don't try to pretend, I've spoken to her about Liam before, before we were together, I know how much he means to her, I could never mean that much to her..."

Carla was also crying now, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation, Peter had no idea how very wrong her was, he had no idea how much he meant to her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Peter, you won't lose her, just prove to her how lucky she is to have you"

Carla now shut the front door and walked up the stairs into the flat, the two men were unsure how much she'd heard.

"Thanks Ken but he doesn't need to prove anything to me"

"I should probably go" he smiled at his son as he walked out of the door and left the flat.

"Carla-"

"Don't say anything Peter" she walked over to him, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Their kiss lasted a long time, not long enough in Peter's opinion, however.

"What was that for?"

"Peter, you're my boyfriend, and I love you, I'll kiss you whenever I like" She took her coat and scarf off and went to sit down on the sofa, opening a magazine as she did so. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Carla, you can't act like you're ok, I know that you're not you don't have to pretend"

"I'm not pretending Peter, I heard what you said, I know that tonight is special to you, so for one night we'll forget everything that's going on, and just enjoy being in a relationship, yeah?" What Carla was saying made him very happy however he felt a bit guilty that because of what he'd said she felt that she had to make an effort to block everything out.

"We're having pasta, is that ok?"

"That's great"

"Simon, what do you want for your tea?"

"Fish fingers"

"With chips?"

"Yep"

Leanne went and sat down next to Simon on the sofa.

"So, what you watching?"

"Nothing really, just flicking through the channels"

"Oh,okay" There was an awkard silence which thankfully Simon broke.

"Do you think Carla will leave dad?"

"What?"

"Now that man she loves is back, do you think she'll leave him?"

"Um...I don't know, why? Do you want her to?"

"No! I mean, I know I hated her at first but, she's ok...and she makes dad happy"

"I'm gonna go and do dinner..." Leanne had no idea what to say, she understood what Simon was talking about, Carla did make Peter happy, but it was hard to hear it.

They were sat at the dinner table eating the pasta that Peter had made, Carla was trying to pretend she was enjoying it but in all honesty it was revolting, Peter really couldn't cook, but he'd tried so she had to act like it was nice.

"mmm, this is...lovely"

Peter put his fork down and wiped his mouth.

"Carla, it's disgusting, let's face it, I'm an awful cook"

"Oh no, you're not..."

"Honestly, you don't have to eat it, I won't"

"Oh but Peter you went to so much effort"

"It doesn't matter, really, wanna order a pizza?"

"Oh God yes!" they both laughed and Peter chucked both meals in the bin. He was washing up the plates when he felt arms around his waist, he dried his hands and turned round to face her. A strand of her hair had fallen over her eye and he was quick to move it out of the way, he leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips, running his hands through her hair as he did so. After their kiss he leant his head against her's.

"How did everything go so wrong Carla? We though things would be easier when we were together properly"

"I know, I'm not worth the trouble am i?"

"I'd do anything for you, because you are worth it, every sacrifice i've made has been because I love you, I don't regret a single one"

"I don't deserve you Peter, putting you through this, it's not right"

"I understand why you have to do it"

"But I don't have to do it, It's not fair on you, look, I'll make a choice, tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Well then, let's make the most of tonight then"

Ken knocked on the door of the living room at the rovers.

"Come in" Leanne called out to him.

"Hey, I've got big ted, I know Simon can't sleep without him"

"Oh thanks Ken"

"So, where is he?"

"Oh he went to bed early, he wasn't really in the best of moods"

"Oh really? Why not?"

"He was asking me whether Carla was gonna leave Peter"

"And...what did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say, I don't know do I? I was friends with Carla when she lost Liam, I know how much she loved him"

"Hmm I guess, Peter was pretty upset earlier though, I didn't agree with what Peter did to you but I really don't want her to leave him"

"This is nice"

"mmm I know"

Carla was lying in Peter's arms on the sofa, he was stroking her hair and was resting his other hand on her stomach and she had her hands resting on it.

"We should probably order the pizza now"

"I don't really feel like it now to be honest" she sat up to face him. "how about we just skip to dessert?" they both chuckled and kissed passionately, their kisses becomming more intense. Peter really wished he could guarantee that this would last however he couldn't, he only had until tomorrow for her to make her decision, then it could all be over.


	12. Chapter 12

Carla awoke with a feeling of apprehension, she had expected to feel Peter's body beneath her however instead she just felt the warm sheets. She could smell bacon frying so she knew why Peter wasn't in bed with her, the smell of bacon was making her feel sick so she turned over and buried her head in the pillow to block out the smell. She lay there for about 10 minutes contemplating the decision she had to make that day, she knew who she was going to choose, she just didn't know how to tell them. She still wasn't sure if she had made the right choice, she had to compare both. Peter understood her like nobody else could, he knew about addiction and would always be there for her but he had his disadvantages, Simon still wasn't really keen on her and admittedly she thought he could be quite fickle. However she did love him dearly. Liam on the other hand also understood her, perhaps not as well as Peter though, but she got on well with his son and she'd known him all her life. It was a hard decision to make, but she was sure that she'd made the right one...

Carla knocked at Michelle's door and Liam came to answer it, suprised but happy when he saw her there.

"Oh hi Carla, come in"

"Thanks, I need to talk to you" Liam shut the door and cautiously replied to her, scared of what she was going to tell him.

"Oh, what about?"

"I've made my decision...between you and Peter"

"Really? Well, who have you chosen?"

"Liam..." she walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, looking deep into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you, so much, and it broke my heart when I thought you'd died"

"Oh Carla" he went to press his lips against her's but she turned her face to the side.

"But I moved on Liam, you were the love of my life but I got on with my life, and I fell in love again, and this time I see a future, I live Peter more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"No, Carla, please don't do this, we could have a future!"

"I'm sorry Liam" she was trying to keep herself from crying but tears were escaping from both their eyes. She let her hands fall from his cheeks and she walked out of the flat, he tried to make her stay, make her change her mind but she knew what she wanted. Despite the fact she was upset after having to break the news to Liam she was looking forward to telling Peter, he had been so nervous.

She left Michelle's flat and went back out onto the street feeling optimistic. She was suprised when she saw police everywhere and an ambulance. She had no idea what was going on until she saw smoke and fire, she walked further down the street and was shocked when she realised that it was her's and Peter's flat on fire. It really hit her though when she saw Peter, he was lying on a stretcher and looked awful, he had blood all over his face.

"NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She ran over to him, crying her eyes out.

"PETER! PETER WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE OK, YOU WILL!"

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to move away from here, it's dangerous.

"NO, I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, I LIVE HERE!" They dragged her away from him, she was kicking and screaming but it made no difference, they wouldn't let her anywhere near the flat. What if he didn't make it? What if she was left alone? She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry to everyone who isn't happy about Peter being injured but it hasn't got much better. Apart from 'noeme' of course, you'll be happy about this.**_

"Oh God Carla I got here as soon as I could" Michelle ran over to her friend in the hospital who was sat on one of the chairs outside the room Peter was being taken care of in, she was staring blankly at the door, wishing she could go in however they'd stopped her the past five times she'd tried. Carla wrapped her arms around Carla and pulled her in for a tight embrace, hoping to comfort Carla in some way.

"Oh love, how is he?" The doctor walked out just as Carla was about to reply.

"We'll soon find out" Carla stood up nervously and looked directly at the doctor.

"Ah, you must be Peter's girlfriend, Carla Connor?"

"Yes, I am, how is he?"

"Well..."

"Oh just spit it out will you"

"It's not the best of news I'm gonna be honest, he's in a coma"

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE IN A COMA? IT WAS A FIRE!"

"Well, he fell down the stairs, clearly trying to escape the flat when he realised that there was a fire, he's suffered major head injuries, we're not sure if he'll wake up from his coma, and if he does we don't know what condition he'll be in"

"No, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS ONLY GONE FOR HALF AN HOUR, AN HOUR TOPS, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Michelle tried to hug Carla but she just pushed her off.

"What caused the fire?" Michelle questioned the doctor.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think there was something frying in the kitchen which caught light, Peter was in the shower at the time therefore the fire had spread before he even noticed." The doctor gave them one last awkward smile before walking off.

"Carla, he'll be fine, I promise you, he'll be alright"

"Michelle are you that thick? Are you really that naive? HE'S IN A COMA! HE'S ON A LIFE SUPPORT MACHINE! HE MAY NEVER WAKE UP AND IF HE DOES WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH HIM! IF I LOSE HIM I WON'T COPE"

"You will Carla, you will!"

"NO! I WON'T, I'LL FALL APART, I've tried to commit suicide once before and it was Peter who saved me, if he's not here..."

"Don't talk like that Carla, you'd still have me, but it won't come to that anyway, he will pull through, I know it"

"I wish I could be as sure as you I really do"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry you have had to wait SO long for this,I have been so busy&have really neglected it!Anyway,thank you for your reviews.I know a lot of you aren't happy about Peter,sorry! This story was inspired by Desperate Housewives (when Mike was in a coma and Susan waited for him to wake up) But it won't be much like you enjoy!xx**

Carla awoke suddenly from a restless nights sleep,she was sweating uncontrollably from having a terrible nightmare of losing Peter,the man she loved more than life was going to visit him in the hospital that day,as she had been every day for the past 6 months,despite the fact he still hadn't shown any signs of waking up from his doctors had repeatedly warned her that he may never pull through,but she couldn't let herself think of that,she'd never give up on him,never.

She turned up at the hospital at 12:37 and slowly walked into his room,with the same hope she came in with each day,thinking there could be a slight chance he'd woken up but deep down she knew he hadn't,she knew he may never do. As she hesitantly walked into his room,A fake smile plastered on her face,She was greeted by Peter's doctor, .He shook her hand and they exchanged the usual pleasantries.

"So,Miss Connor,as you know,It has been about 6 months now,and your boyfriend still hasn't pulled through..."

"What are you saying Doctor?"

"Nothing in particular,I just want to know how you feel about the situation..."

"How I'm feeling?I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Doctor Barnes may not have known Carla Connor for very long,but one thing that was obvious from the first time he'd broken the news to her that Peter may never wake up,was that she wasn't as strong as she made tended to pretend that she was fine and was optimistic when really he knew she was petrified.

"Look Doctor,I know that Peter is in a...critical condition,but he is the only thing in my life that has ever made sense,and if you're suggesting that I give up on him,then there's no chance."

"But Carla..."

" that was me lying in that hospital bed and Peter faced with this decision,he wouldn't give up on me,because he's strong and he fights for what he loves..." As she said this it reminded her of the custody battle they had faced over Simon all those months ago,and how he had never given up. "So there's not a chance in hell I'm ever going to give up on him,Ok?"

" 's just stay optimistic then,and carry on the way we are."

"Exactly what I was thinking,Doctor Barnes."

Carla was walking out of Dev's shop,bottle of red in her hand and the fake smile from earlier in the day had big bags under her eyes from not sleeping much the night before and her cheeks were tear-stained,with mascara smudged under her didn't really care about her appearance,she didn't care about much anymore,other than Peter getting had managed to restrain herself from drowning her sorrows in alcohol though,as she still had the responsibilty of looking after Simon,much to Leanne's annoyance. However tonight Simon was staying with Ken and Deidre so she had the place to her as she walked out of the shop she bumped into who she tried avoiding everyday due to her guilt...Liam.

"Carla...Sorry,I didn't mean to walk into you"

"No...It's fine,my fault,I should have been looking where I was going" There was a moment of silence.

"So...How are you?"

"Um...Ok,How about you?"

"I'm 's Peter doing?"

"Oh,he's...fine" Just as she thought of him,tears started falling from her eyes,she tried to wipe them away quickly before Liam saw,sadly she wasn't quick enough.

"Carla what's the matter?Is it Peter?What's happened to him?"

"Oh like you care!I bet you'd be thrilled if he croaked it,wouldn't you?Then you'd have me all to yourself again,well it's NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"Carla,how dare you?It kills me that you chose Peter over me,of course it does,you're the love of my life and I miss you like crazy,but the one thing I want more than anything is for you to be happy,regardless of that's with me or not.I know Peter makes you happy and you must be really struggling to cope,if I can't be your boyfriend,at least let me be your friend and be there for you in your time of need." Carla couldn't hold back the tears any longer,she just broke down.

"Oh Carla,come here" Liam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head,telling her everything was going to be ok,if only he could promise this.


End file.
